1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus including the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate including a color filter, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a base substrate and a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) on the base substrate.
The base substrate includes glass and a refractive index of the base substrate is about 1.4 to about 1.6.
The TFT includes a gate electrode on the base substrate and extended from a gate line, a gate insulating layer on the gate electrode, an active layer on the gate insulating layer, an ohmic-contact layer including separate portions on the active layer, and a source electrode and a drain electrode on the ohmic-contact layer and spaced apart from each other.
The gate insulating layer covers the base substrate in a region of the base substrate excluding the gate electrode. Thus, the gate insulating layer directly contacts the base substrate in the region excluding the gate electrode. The gate insulating layer includes silicon nitride and a refractive index of the gate insulating layer is about 1.7 to about 2.1. Thus, the refractive index of the gate insulating layer and the refractive index of the base substrate are different from each other.
The base substrate and the gate insulating layer of which the refractive indexes are different from each other are contact with each other, and thus a light is reflected at an interface between the base substrate and the gate insulating layer. Therefore, transmittance rate of the display apparatus may be decreased, and thus a quality of an image displayed on the display apparatus may be decreased.